unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferns in Darkness
Ferns in the Darnkess is a quest given by a goblin elder located in the room -3,-4, in the Sewers. Location and Screenshots Ferns In the Darkness Map.jpg|Ferns in the Darkness on the Map Ferns in the Darkness Fern Item.jpg|Ferns in the Darkness: Fern (Item) Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|Ferns in the Darkness: the goblin elder Objective This old goblin needs some ferns to make some tea but it's the sewer is full of monsters and it's too dangerous for him. Help him to collect 14 ferns. Solution There is a total of 19 ferns located in the Sewer. It's more than what you need. Here's their location (look at the map): *1 fern in the room -3,-4 *1 fern in the room -2,-4 *1 fern in the room -2,-5 *2 ferns in the room -2,-6 *1 fern in the room -1,-6 *2 ferns in the room -0,-6 *2 ferns in the room 1,-6 *1 fern in the room 2,-6 *1 fern in the room 1,-5 *3 ferns in the room 2,-5 *1 fern in the room 2,-4 *3 ferns in the room 3,-4 Reward Your reward is that you helped this old goblin, what better reward than helping an old man? Maybe money? After refreshing his memory, he will give you 34 coins. You will also gain some exp points. Dialogs No Quest If you press action on a fern while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you : "Weeds, how can they grow without sunlight? " Beginning the Quest Goblin Elder : "You new here. What are you searching in sewer? " Daniel : "Nothing Special, I was just wandering around. " Goblin Elder : "In sewers grows herb that me need to make brew. My supplies almost gone, but sewers dangerous. I need favor from brave stranger... " Daniel : "What's in it for me? " Goblin Elder : "What better reward than helping an old man? " Daniel : "I'm starting to understand how things work in this castle: of course, freebies aren't in fashion. Well, if you have nothing to offer me I'm leaving... " Goblin Elder : "Wait! I have some coins... " Daniel : "That's different. " Augury If you use an augury scroll while having this quest active, the narrator will tell you: "Necesserary items to finish the quest will appear on the map. This only works with explored rooms. " "The Two Swords Icon indicates that you have to kill monster to obtain an item. " "The Chest Icon indicates that an item needs to be collected for the quest. " "The Highlighted Icon indicates the active quest you're following in the quest panel. Otherwise, dark icons belongs to quests that you're not following. " Finishing the Quest Goblin Elder : "Perfect, perfect!! Now I can make tea. Many thanks stranger, may luck be with you. " Daniel : "Ahem... aren't you forgettint something? " Goblin Elder : "Forgetting what? " Daniel : "My coins. " Goblin Elder : "Coins? What coins? I do not remember... " Daniel : "You don't?! Maybe a couple of slaps will remind you! " Goblin Elder : "Ah yes!! Now I remember!! Here you have coins. " Category:Quests